The present invention relates to sensors and particularly to ultra violet light (UV) detectors. More particularly, the invention relates to well and economically packaged UV detectors.
The invention is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/957,376, filed Oct. 1, 2004, by Cole, and entitled “Small Gap Light Sensor”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/735,531, filed Dec. 12, 2003, by Cole et al., and entitled “Planar Ultra Violet Light Detector”; which are incorporated herein by reference.